Mobile devices today typically have expanded communication functions. In the case of cell phones, for example, a user has access to voice calling, incoming call alert, incoming message alert, text messaging, instant messaging, picture messaging, and video messaging. These and future application capabilities are becoming widely available due to the rapid advancement of digital, wireless technology and the hardware and software integration on the mobile devices, and particularly, mobile phones. Mobile phones have further become highly affordable as a result of the volume of production and rapid cost reduction, and thus, their use has become essentially ubiquitous.
Users typically move freely from location to location with mobile phones and use mobile phone functionality just as freely. Additionally, this use may occur without drawing the attention of others. Further, because of the expansion of wireless telecommunication network coverage, users can increasingly communicate or transfer information from any source location to any destination location, including through the internet or to another user's mobile phone.
The expansion of the use and available features of typical mobile devices has led to concerns about privacy, both of the person and of the location. Today, usually the only counter-measure a company or individual takes to attempt to control this surreptitious activity is to post a physical sign with a warning message to remind people that certain activities are forbidden. The only other alternatives may be to request the user to turn their mobile phone off or not to allow mobile phones into the area at all. Both of these alternatives are rarely well received and may be ineffective, especially considering the small size of cell phones.
Additionally, these counter-measures are rarely effective or practical when the object that is being protected is mobile. For instance, an executive may not want employees in the company recording on a cell phone video of the attendees of a classified meeting. As another example, a high-level government official may not want to be photographed during an inspection of a facility. Unless the location of the object is known beforehand, putting up a sign to warn others may not be realistic and may actually alert the public to the presence of the object.